


Meeting The Squishy

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Just a little fluff for a friend. </p><p>Squish, this is for you. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting The Squishy

"Katie..."

"Phantom?"

It's the first time in months that they have met and Katie finds herself smiling even as she lets herself be pulled aside and into the shadows, following her Phantom as calmly as always. They emerge into a shadowed room, the lights blinking on slowly even as Phantom locks the door, then knocks softly on a nearby wall, three short, simple taps. 

"What are you..."

"Shhh"

Phantom silences her, then smiles as the girl emerges, moving to her side and blinking up at Katie. 

"Katie, this is the Squishy..."

"Your little friend?"

"Yeah, and a big fan of yours..."

"She looks... scared?"

"Just shy."

Phantom smiles, nudging 'Squishy' forward with amusement, noting that the girl finally speaks softly. 

"Nice to meet you."

"And a pleasure to meet you too Squishy..."

Katie smiles, then, speaks gently. 

"Perhaps I can have a hug?"

Squishy blinks, then nods. 

Katie smiles as she hugs the girl, her voice soft. 

"I've seen the tweets, you are a very kind girl."


End file.
